1. Field
The present invention is related generally to a gauge that measures deflection and more specifically to a gauge that measures deflection of a punch in a punch press.
2. Description of Related Art
Dial indicators have been used to measure the amount of deflection of a punch in a tablet punch press. However, such indicators have been problematic and difficult to position in a manner such that the dial indicator stem is located proximal to the point where the punch enters the die.